


The One Place on the Ship...

by seashadows



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Object Insertion, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Slash, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashadows/pseuds/seashadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty walks in on Spock having a private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Place on the Ship...

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to "Best Feature," and significantly pornier.

  
Montgomery Scott had seen (and participated in) quite a few dodgy things in his Starfleet career so far, including but not limited to an impromptu keg party on Delta Vega (just him, Keenser, and the hengrauggi outside), but _this_ took the cake. He could’ve imagined someone trying to wank in Engineering, maybe, but not _this_ particular someone.   
  
First thought: _that’s no’ meant to go in there!_   
  
The second thought was a little more practical. _Can I ask **why** he’s on the floor with things stuck in him?_   
  
“Um…hello,” he said when his voice finally came back, scooping his jaw off the floor somehow. “I assume you were nae thinkin’ I’d come in.”   
  
“You presume correctly, Mr. Scott,” Spock said coolly. He’d crossed his legs, all but hiding the plastic plug inside him (honestly, Scotty’d never seen one quite that electric _green_ ), but his lips were still swollen from the red rubber thing he’d been sucking on. “I calculated the chances to be only zero point seven nine percent, but clearly I miscalculated.”   
  
That was a first – both the Vulcan admitting to a mistake and the mistake happening in the first place. “J-just be careful, then, a’right?” He could feel color flush his cheeks, like some sort of strange delayed reaction. Either that or he was getting off on the fact that _Spock_ was _hard_. In _Engineering._ “I knew a lad in upper school, liked to take a bit o’ the old dilithium up the nacelles, an’ he ended up in hospital. Forgot tae use lube. Y’remembered lube, aye?”   
  
He was babbling, he knew, but it couldn’t exactly be helped right now. Commander Spock, from what he’d heard in the bits of gossip to which he was privy, was _everyone’s_ personal fantasy. Scotty wasn’t exactly an exception; the first time he’d seen those lovely ears, he’d wished for a set of quarters so he could go wank in them. Awkward, considering he’d been on the bridge at the time.   
  
Spock nodded. “I did remember to bring lubricant with me. I thank you for your consideration.” He shifted the tiniest bit, as though uncomfortable; and who _wouldn’t_ be, with a feckin’ great plug in their arse? “You appear uncomfortable.”   
  
“I…!” Scotty spluttered, unable to speak for a moment or five. “’Course I’m uncomfortable! I just walked in on Commander Vulcantastic double-penetratin’ himself in one o’ _my_ engineerin’ cubbyholes, what d’ya _think_ I’d feel like?” He motioned towards the red dildo, lying innocently (lies!) on a nearby crate. “An’ you had a bloody fake _prick_ in yer mouth!”   
  
“It is a false penis.”   
  
“I _know_ what it’s called,” Scotty said quickly, before Spock could elaborate. He would never understand Vulcans. “It’s a bit of rubbish, that’s what it is.”   
  
Spock raised an eyebrow. “Why do you say so?”   
  
“’Cause clearly, you’re wantin’ a real one, if you’re willin’ tae lie about Engineering instead of your quarters.” _Don’t think about Spock lying on his bed. Don’t think about Spock lying on his bed…all right, think about Spock lying on his bed._ “Why didnae ya ask anyone? I’m fair sure anyone would’ve said y’could suck ‘em.” Including him. But Spock was so out of his league that he might as well be back on Delta Vega, for all the likelihood that it would ever happen to him.   
  
“I did inquire of two people,” Spock answered. “Doctor McCoy vociferously refused, and the captain regretted to inform me that he had a previous engagement with Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Chekov.”   
  
Scotty blinked; that was _way_ too much information to digest in one go. Good for Kirk, though. “All right, so that was a no,” he said. “Anyone else you’d want to suck on? ‘Nother senior staff member, maybe?” Hinty hint. He had it on good authority (Keenser) that Spock and Uhura hadn’t been doing the dirty for about two months now, and she didn’t have the kind of appendage Spock wanted to suck right now, anyway. Unless she had a strap-on.   
  
Quite frankly, Spock was crazy if he didn’t want to lick Uhura out, lovely woman that she was, but that was another kettle of fish for another time. Or was that another barrel of fish? Shite, Scotty always knew when he was getting flustered – started mixing his metaphors.   
  
Well, in for a penny and that; Spock still hadn’t replied, after all. “How ‘bout me?” he added. “I’m sort of senior staff, an’ I like ya plenty.”   
  
“Logical.” Spock nodded and somehow managed to get up off the floor sinuously. “Remove your pants, Mr. Scott, if you wish for me to proceed.”   
  
Holy feckin’ mother of all sandwiches. Scotty felt his jaw drop. “A-a’right,” he stammered, unzipping his pants with shaking fingers to reveal his now completely hard cock (why wear underwear when it’s so much more comfortable without the things, anyway?). His face flushed as Spock looked at it, eyes seeming to travel along every millimeter of it. “It’s just a prick,” he said, his voice low with discomfiture. “Nothin’ tae stare at.”   
  
“On the contrary, I find your penis fascinating.”   
  
Spock’s lips were absolutely _blazing_ around his whatever-you-call-it, hot, wet, and basically just the right combination of ‘come in five minutes, no matter how many times you think about Keenser naked’ loveliness. “ _Ohh._ I-I like that.”   
  
Spock hummed something and shifted on his knees, catching the eye that Scotty had kept cracked open just a little. “Touch that plug thing,” he manage between gasps of pleasure, Spock’s tongue playing at the head of his dick. “In y-your arse. You like it, aye?”   
  
He didn’t really expect Spock to oblige, not when he was otherwise occupied, but the shocking sight of one slim Vulcan hand reaching around between his own cheeks to manipulate a butt plug was too much, especially when Spock let out a little moan around his cock. That was amazingly hot. “Like bein’ f-filled up? Didnae know tha’.” Spock was full of surprises, really.   
  
The tip of Spock’s tongue did something swirly (he was an engineer, not a poet) at the same time as the Vulcan moaned again, long eyelashes stark against the desperation in his face, and Scotty just feckin’ lost it. The thought flitted through his mind, just before all brain function left, that he hadn’t come this hard since upper school (lad with the ample rear nacelles liked to share the love), but Spock had to be better than Angus by at least a thousand.   
  
Times five zillion, _Jesus_ , his vision was breaking into spots. Scotty staggered as the last of his orgasm flowed out into Spock’s amazing mouth. He fell to his knees, then sat down hard on the floor, dirt and silicone dust be damned. He’d need at least a week to recover from this particular blowjob. “Wha’ ‘bout you?” he mumbled through numb lips.   
  
“I climaxed,” Spock said primly, and yes, that _was_ evidence on the floor. Scotty would have pitched a fit, had it been any other bugger rubbing one out in Engineering, but it was _Spock_ , not some other idiot with a cockstand, and he didn’t mind one bit.   
  
“Well, good,” he said rather idiotically, all things considered. “Glad y’enjoyed yerself, Commander.” He paused to catch his breath. “Y’didnae mind it was me?”   
  
“On the contrary, the experience was…” Spock paused, as though mulling over his words (his orgasm must have been a helluva one, too, to make him actually _fumble_ ) “…fascinating. I wish to repeat it at a later juncture.”   
  
“Sounds nice.” Scotty wasn’t exactly one to pass up a challenge. “How ‘bout I put my cock up yer arse an’ my fingers in yer mouth, next time?” he suggested.   
  
Spock’s cheeks went even greener.   
  
Scotty grinned; he’d take that as a yes.


End file.
